Traits/Legacy
Traits are the passive ability randomly given to Gemlings and was added after the version 2.3. Currently, each Gemlings can have one of 16 unique traits in game and unable to change its trait to other trait or remove it. Some Gemlings, such as all Champion and Legendary Gemlings have their own exclusive traits. Offensive traits *'Full Power' When HP is full, attack +1. *'Adrenaline' When HP falls below half, attack +2. *'Daredevil' When 1 HP remains, attack +5. *'Calm Sword' When movement is full, attack +1. *'Boss Slayer' +3 attack against Bosses. *'Rage' For every hit taken, attack +1. Defensive traits *'Shield' When HP is full, first hit is reduced to 1 damage. *'Sturdy' When HP falls below half, all damage is reduced to 1. *'Regen' Restore 1 HP per round. *'Mountain' When movement is full, defence +2. *'Resilient' For every hit taken, defence +1. Mobile traits *'Fleet Footed' Restore 1 movement per round. *'Scaredy Cat' When 1 HP remains, movement +5. *'Dancer' For every hit taken, movement +1. Survival traits *'Endure' 60% chance to survive defeat with 1 HP. *'Phoenix' 45% chance to rise from defeat with full HP. Exclusive traits *'Berserk' (Frooma & Froomin & Frommoth's exclusive trait) For every hit taken, attack +3. *'TRAITNAME' (Boldoc & Brollo & Rockobo's exclusive trait) DESCRIPTION *'Shield Break' (Sparkub & Tondor & Ursaton's exclusive trait) Each attack decreases the enemy's defence by 1. *'TRAITNAME' (Groma & Gramon & Garvant's exclusive trait) DESCRIPTION *'TRAITNAME' (Durgo & Durglot & Durgoon's exclusive trait) DESCRIPTION *'Spirit Scan' (Flairy & Flirette & Floferry's exclusive trait) All Spirit type, gain 25% critical chance. *'King of the Sky' (Griffet & Griffeon & Smogon's exclusive trait) Skill All Flying type, gain +5 attack. *'Lion Heart' (Manta & Manteon & Mantaking's exclusive trait) When 1 HP remains, attack +20. *'Dragon Guard' (Raiko & Raijin & Raishu's exclusive trait) All Dragon type, gain +10 defence. *'Spiritwalker' (Rini & Rishu & Qirin's exclusive trait) 50% chance to be spirit summoned with spirit walk power. *'Absolute Zero' (Cubice & Blizgr & Blizzig's exclusive trait) Each attack increases the enemy's cooldown by 3. *'Shadow Clone' (Uniko & Nenki & Nonenki's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon another one of itself. *'TRAITNAME' (E.Boldoc & E.Brollo & E.Rockobo's exclusive trait) DESCRIPTION *'Shiled Break' (F.Sparkub & F.Tondor & F.Ursaton's exclusive trait) Each attack decreases the enemy's defence by 1. *'Phoenix' (Firbir & Firion & Firiosa's exclusive trait) 70% chance to rise from defeat with full HP. *'Ancient Awakening' (San & Sanda & Shango's exclusive trait) All Ancient type, gain +2 attack. *'TRAITNAME' (Wydin & Wygoon & Wydra's exclusive trait) DESCRIPTION *'Rejuvenate' (Snabble & Nago & Nanagon's exclusive trait) Restore all HP per round. *'Iron Curtain' (Shelling & Armos & Armathon's exclusive trait) When movement is full, defence +15. *'Unstable Anomaly' (Bubbo & Bubbah & Bubbogon's exclusive trait) 50% chance on hit to gain +5 attack. *'Avalanche' (S.Pongo & S.Pongord & S.Ponponch's exclusive trait) Each attack increases the enemy's cooldown by 2. *'Spirit Rally' (F.Flairy & F.Flirette & F.Floferry's exclusive trait) All Spirit type, gain +2 attack. *'Overcharge' (Callagi & Callagoof & Callagoon's exclusive trait) 50% chance to be spirit summoned with double blast power. *'Still Water' (Moony & OOOOO & OOOOO's exclusive trait) When movement is full, attack +8. *'Blast Proof' (Bomba & Bomben & Bombagon's exclusive trait) Reduce all damage received by 50%. *'Mirage I' (Specta's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon ??. *'Mirage II' (Spectic's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon ??. *'Mirage III' (Umbrello's exclusive trait) When spirit summoned, summon 5. More exclusive traits need to be added. Retired traits *'Runner' (Kid's exclusive trait) Every round, you restore all your movement! Category:Contents